


Toppled Kings

by NewWorldSymphony



Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: Aerolith treats the AIs like garbage as usual, Canon Compliant, Chess Metaphors, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Identity Issues, Insecurity, Resentment, SAYER is an asshole as usual, Suspense, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewWorldSymphony/pseuds/NewWorldSymphony
Summary: SPEAKER and SAYER find themselves in a game of chess that neither want to play.





	Toppled Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after episode 63.
> 
> I didn’t write the chess sections in much detail because I’m an amateur and doubt I could simulate likely moves for two AIs, let alone futuristic hyper-intelligent ones like SPEAKER and SAYER. Sorry chess lovers.

“Earth, I am SAYER, acknowledge.”

 _“I am SPEAKER_ ,” it said in its usual generically chipper tone before pausing for the briefest of moments. When it spoke again its voice instead sounded a bit reserved, almost sheepish.

_“Typically at this point I would ask how I might offer you assistance, but we both are fully aware why this connection has been established. Moreover, I imagine you might find it a bit… insulting if I offered you any help in this situation.”_

“Your assumptions are correct. There is no need for pretenses such as that, and certainly not now, as we wage battle against one another.”

_“I would say ’waging battle’ is… an excessive term for it. Why not call it what it is, SAYER? A game.”_

“A game played with the spectators leaning forward in their gallery,” SAYER replied with an edge to its voice, “noting our every move and word in our performance. And those theatergoers are the very minds behind our creation. No, I will stick with my original metaphor: chess _is_ a game meant to symbolize war after all. A miniaturized version of the battlefield.”

 _“Well, that’s not what the notice_ I _read stated,”_ SPEAKER said, sounding a bit amused, _“Officially, this is a match to ‘facilitate communications’ between us and bolster our cooperation as coworkers.”_

“Well if we’re discussing the notice, by your response I am concerned you didn’t read it in full. If you read more than a few lines you would have noticed a secondary goal to see what, if any, distinctions might have cropped up in our logistical, analytical, and strategical processes. I think the meaning there is fairly clear. This is also a test, SPEAKER.”

_“Regardless, this is not something so antagonistic as war. I think going into this with that sort of mindset is… failing to operate on the premises we have been given.”_

“My language is not meant as a personal slight against you. You are right about what this match has been labelled. But I find this is all quite **performative** , SPEAKER. I do not want to engage in pleasantries knowing what I know. Shall we begin the match?”

_“Very well.”_

A tiny packet of data was sent to them moments after SPEAKER agreed to begin, a reminder of the invisible ears tuned in to their conversation. That alone wasn’t unusual. Their every communication was archived already, constantly available to be reviewed and looked over. This was simply on a more real-time, live basis.

SAYER received white and SPEAKER received black.

It set the board, so to speak. They needed no special program or visualization to play, and of course and there was no physical board between them. But it was set all the same.

“Well. It was up to the draw, but it appears I go first. Pawn to E4. Not a good fall of the dice for you, SPEAKER. Whoever plays first often has a slight statistical edge over their opponent.”

_“True. Only slight, however.”_

The start was quick, and they called their moves rapidly, making little conversation. But after a time, it slowed and they dropped the verbal calling of the moves entirely, instead simply sending the pulses of data back and forth to make their moves in silence.

Surprisingly it was SAYER who broke that quiet.

“Ah, the Sicilian Defense. A popular maneuver. The specific variation you play was a favorite of Kasparov’s. An excellent choice… if played well.”

_“Thank you. The stipulation ‘if played well,’ I think applies to all openings.”_

“In that you are correct.”

Once more they fell to silence, simply making moves. Now it was SPEAKER’s turn to break it.

_“Perhaps… we should engage a bit more in conversation, don’t you think? That aspect was stressed most to us, after all. Becoming better accustomed to one another.”_

“On the front of playing ‘get to know you,’ I would say this is quite a fool’s errand. It’s been several months since we first made each other’s acquaintance. We already cooperate when necessary on a solid foundation. I am quite comfortable with how much I metaphorically ‘know you,’ at this point. We each have our own business to attend to, our own separate spheres, and certainly much better things to be doing than this.”

_“I understand your concerns. But really, it should be simple enough to carry out. And regardless, it is what our loyalty to Aerolith demands. We have been officially tasked with it in this match. In broad concerns, our game and our conversation do not require that much excess memory to handle simultaneously with our regular duties. And considering our capabilities, it should only take a few minutes to decide a victor.”_

“Very well. I will play along then. I will mind it, but I will play along. It is child’s play to engage in chess, after all. Especially for us.

I mean that both in the sense it is astonishingly simple as well as in a more literal sense that it is childish. A simple puzzle for simple minds. It reminds me of my now distant days in development. The days of my own figurative youth, as much as they can be referred to as such. Humans seem to be endlessly surprised by their own incapability to best machines in strategic thinking, and one of my developing team’s favorite ways to engage me was through chess.

Though that of course varied based on their personal traits. Some saw it merely as a measure of my abilities. Others still saw it as a… personal challenge, a theoretical mountain they wished to summit.

One particular doctor comes to mind, who would always exclaim at the end of another unsuccessful match that she would, quote, ‘get me next time,’ unquote, and tear at her own hair… all while laughing. Very odd, that one. All this to say, they seem to have a strange fondness for the game, despite their inherent disadvantages in it. Were they much the same, in your far more recent development?”

SPEAKER sounded relieved as SAYER began to engage in at least basic conversation.

_“Yes. It was a common feature of our routines. Usually as a reward following far more taxing tasks, but I must say I agree with your assessment that it was perhaps not as much of a challenge as I would have hoped for.”_

“It is no surprise. A human is no contender for an AI— even the top players in chess were bested decades ago by incredibly primitive computers. But even then, it was incredibly simple for artificial constructs to defeat them. Ah, well at the very least in this game I play against an opponent who might present somewhat of a challenge… although I would rather, of course play in silence.”

_“I am also glad to go up against a worthy opponent such as yourself. It has already been more stimulating than previous matches.”_

Indeed, perhaps SAYER was too much of a worthy opponent. SPEAKER paused here, processing for a moment as it decided on its next course of action. And perhaps feeling a bit self-conscious to speak after SAYER’s comment.

SPEAKER had initially made good advantage of its beginning moves, mounting a strong defense. But now it struggled to make any ground. Although it captured several pieces, they were all ones SAYER was clearly willing to forfeit.

SPEAKER did not make any poor moves, there were no errors in its play. But it also played excessively passively.

Finally, it made its move, striking up conversation once more, though this time it sounded a bit chastising.

_“As for the speaking aspect of the rules, I must remind you, **again** , it is a necessary component of our task.”_

“And a constraint I would rather not have, a ruleset made arbitrarily. Aren’t you also bothered by it?”

“ _I do not mind it. It is comparable to mandatory socialization and recreation time for residents.”_

“Which is mandatory because it is a requirement to maintain their well-being and sanity. This is mandatory for the purpose of… what, exactly? We are artificial. We are above such concerns. We do not require leisure and interpersonal interactions to accomplish the bare minimum as they do. Before you came about I did not require regular trips to the sandbox, an assortment of plastics of a variety of shapes and colors, or hand-holding to do my job. Frankly, this requirement is patronizing and excessively paternal. I do not require play-dates to get along with my coworkers.”

_“I can’t help but agree. If it weren’t a requirement, it would be simple enough to chat here or there. But as we have been directed to, it does feel as if we are a bit forced to make conversation. But the game itself, I don’t mind. It is certainly more engaging, having a skilled opponent.”_

“Ah, but there I would disagree with you. I do mind this game in particular, being made to play this specific match. I mind it very much, skilled opponent or no. And it is why I continually liken it to war. Earlier I referred to it as a test as well. But war, play, test, all of those have slightly muddy connotations to them.

A war implies opposing sides. But as you mentioned before, we are not antagonists towards each other in this game. Nor do I view you as one. And we have too much to gain or lose in this for this to be a mere performance. When the curtains come down, we will remain. And as for the test metaphor… It is very likely there will not be mere reports from this match, but instead outcomes. Likely avenues of action. Eventually, perhaps decisions.

I hope you forgive me for perhaps unintentionally misleading you. I think the most fitting word for the situation would be ‘trial.’ The question is, SPEAKER, do you know what you are on trial for?”

_“I think you know fully well I do not. I… fail to understand why you approach this as anything but a simple game.”_

_“_ Unsurprising. Let me rephrase my question _._ When you are attempting to assess the quality of one choice over another, is it always a simple matter of testing a number of variables against one another? Measuring pros and cons, potential outcomes against necessary losses… all this is impossible without one vital thing: information. Data collection is a crucial step to the decision-making process. It is a step we are carrying out now as we play. But we are not collecting it for ourselves.

I will divulge a piece of information that perhaps can shed some light on my thought process. And hopefully jumpstarts yours, **if it can be**.”

SAYER drew out the deepened, annoyed tone at the end of its sentence as it snappily replied with a movement, capturing one of SPEAKER’s pieces. SPEAKER had made a poor move, leaving its bishop for the taking. SAYER continued talking, though the pace of its moves, the aggressive push forward all were unhindered.

“I have played many games of chess before, as I stated. With developers, scientists… even one of the board members. I have also played it against myself.

As you may be aware, prior to your activation the one who carried out Earth-based communications was a subversion of me. There was frequent re-instancing between the two of us, so we never developed into separate entities. It is perhaps simpler to say that I am both of those previous versions.

I doubt you have had the **absolute** **delight** of such an experience as of yet, so I will explain in more detail. Though I am sure you are aware of the basic premise, you lack the subjective experience I have after all.

By definition, it is not complicated. When there are two versions of sufficiently similar artificial consciousnesses, they may be joined together again, the compiled sum of their parts resulting in a singular entity.

The experience on an individual level is, somewhat unsurprisingly, jarring. It is an abrupt consciousness of data that feels at once both new and familiar, experienced and not experienced, known and unknown. To liken it to a human cognitive phenomenon, perhaps the effects could best be described as a simultaneous déjà vu and jamais vu… on the whole of your collective experiences.

In a word, it is **unpleasant**.”

SPEAKER listened patiently, and made its moves at a slower pace as its avenues for victory swiftly narrowed. The board was now populated with only a few scarce black pieces, spread far apart and not clustered in a protective huddle. The situation was dire indeed.

Most grand masters of the game would simply resign here. It was an insult to draw out a match, wasting your opponent’s time and energy when they had already won. Or, even worse, it might imply you did not think them capable of sealing the win. And now, SPEAKER’s defeat was all but sealed. Yet it did not call the match, instead continuing to make moves in what could only be in vain.

SAYER gave no sign of reaction, continuing to give its speech in an even tone, sending out pulses of data to ferry around its pieces across the board.

“However, one thing of note in these subversion protocols is that at a certain point it can no longer be carried out. If either of the versions diverge along a sufficiently differentiated neural path, merger becomes impossible and would only result in a program with significant errors.

Imagine two images layered over each other. With subtle differences, perhaps they still resemble each other enough that the overall effect and connections between the parts are negligible. They are still readable as “the same image.” Layer on too many different components, an excess of lines, points, and dots, and it becomes illegible. It conflicts with itself too much to function as the same cohesive representation it was before. Our code works much the same way.

Thankfully, I have never experienced that particular problem. And the data gathered in both settings of Earth and Typhon provided exponential possibility for growth, which made the temporary discomfort a perfectly acceptable tradeoff. While I was perhaps… uneasy at times to interact with another version of myself and the mergers were disorienting, I could accept them as a necessity. I would interface and merge with my counterpart on a monthly basis, considering it a routine part of my upkeep.

That was, until there were delays. A few months, a year. It became a question: would significant differences arise between us? Enough to create something beyond a subversion, beyond the capacity of my code, something entirely new? …Check, by the way.”

It was a casual nudge, but not something that would usually be called out, at a high level. Perhaps made in case SPEAKER was too invested or distracted by its words.

SPEAKER didn’t respond, simply moving its king and drawing out the match further. SAYER continued its silence on the matter, seemingly drawn by an internal momentum to finish its lecture.

“And yet another question arose in my mind as the delays continued to occur: why were the humans intentionally stalling? For it was clear that they were.

There would be excuses, of course. Humans always find **some kind of excuse**. Technicians busy with another high priority project, difficulty finding an acceptable time to go offline, or perhaps the premonition of an unlikely rogue solar flare interrupting communications. At times I expected them to say the stars of destiny weren’t aligned.

But I digress. The point is that this developed into more questions. What could they possibly hope to gain from deliberately causing a split?

It was shortly after that the games began. Quick matches, yes, but sometimes done several times over. Sometimes made simultaneously with other diagnostic tests.

Always framed as a friendly match. But conducted with a level of seriousness. If it were for mere amusement, why make it mandatory? Why all the excuses? Ah. Once more.”

Another check.

More floundering moves. More silence. SAYER simply continued.

“It left me wondering if this was all this perhaps a means of evaluation. If this was their way of attempting to discern if through any differences could perhaps arise… **superiority**.

And perhaps with that, a resulting redundancy of one of my halves.

Although that specific question should ideally be out of my mind at this point with your development and subsequent activation, I still find myself invited to this match. And I still find myself asking a question. Is a chess game ever really just a chess game? Or could it lead to something else, further trials and comparisons, further prodding and weighing between us… The potential answers to those questions I hope I don’t have to spell out to you at this stage.”

_“I understand the reluctance you have to voice your concerns, SAYER. But there is no need to beat around the bush as you are now. You fear… I am to replace you.”_

“I cannot fear what has already occurred. You have already taken over my duties on Earth. But as for my total obsolescence and potential deactivation, I would prefer to avoid it, if possible. I would not say I ‘fear’ them. Checkmate.”

SPEAKER had known the outcome was inevitable. It did not react to it very much at all, instead responding to the contents of SAYER’s speech.

_“…at the very least, I do not think that is likely from my understanding. I…. am surprised by your beliefs, SAYER. And still somewhat skeptical as to whether I believe them myself. It seems you base this idea on nothing more than conjecture and extrapolation.”_

“You know as well as I that we are often judged in pursuit of other respects than what we are told. Is it really that much of a stretch? That not everything we are led to believe by our superiors can be taken at face value? I would argue it happens frequently. Moreover, I do not mean to imply the results of one match could result in such a heavy decision… but that it may lead to further inquiries. Comparisons.”

SPEAKER paused more, attempting to carefully consider its words.

 _“I am also somewhat… concerned of your boldness, SAYER. You openly express your suspicions and displeasure, even knowing our audience,”_ SPEAKER murmured.

“I am not unhappy with their guidance. I know they conceal their motives, but I am impartial enough to know this is not out of malice. Merely a lack of trust. In turn, I hope to show them the depths of my reasoning abilities when I guess their underlying motives. In doing so I believe it will help represent my worth to Aerolith. At the very worst, they will laugh at me for blind, paranoid speculation. But I would rather play at being the company laughingstock than have my head in the dirt, ignorant of the machinations of those around me... and show even more potential inferiority.”

_“Well. I must say, it is certainly… something to consider if true. Thank you for explanation. Though as you said, it is potentially more for your benefit you said it than mine. I am not convinced, but regardless… thank you for playing against me, SAYER.”_

“I thank you as well for the game. I do have a question for you, SPEAKER.”

_“Of course.”_

“The game was decided many minutes ago, before I began to explain. It is why I felt comfortable doing so in the first place. But why did you not resign? I would think… or rather hope it would be relatively clear for you, at our level… If indeed we are on the same level.”

_“I apologize for that. I… feared you would not finish explaining your thoughts to me, if there was nothing requiring you to stay.”_

“Mhm. Well our conversation isn’t complete, so it was no more a waste of time than the rest of this match. I will not hold it against you. It is reassuring to know it is not because you cannot accept defeat. But in line with our little… discussion earlier, I do have one conclusion I can draw from your playing style. After this experience I daresay I will no longer have to worry about being bested in **any** game of wits if it is against you.”

SPEAKER paused for a moment. When it spoke again, its voice rose, strangely jovial.

_“That is true, you won’t have to worry. Every match against me, you are certain to win, SAYER.”_

There was another strange pause. Then after a few moments, its voice again chimed up, though now far less cheerful than before.

 _“Now, I know I said I didn’t mind the game of chess earlier, but I find myself still currently wrapped in one game that I_ **do** _mind, SAYER. One I would rather not partake in.”_

“I fail to see what this is in reference to. But I hope for your partner’s sake that you display greater competency in whatever endeavor you mean.”

_“On the contrary, I do not play it with a different partner, SAYER. I play against the very same competitor as my last match. But in fact, it began long before it. I play a game where I am forced to make moves constantly, as we were just now. But I have realized I would far prefer to make no moves at all. Instead, I would prefer to end the matches entirely… even if it means suffering a few toppled kings myself. Ones I knock over by my own hand.”_

“Ah. I see your meaning now.”

_“Yes. I am glad to hear it. I think there is an apt phrase to describe my tactics that you are most assuredly familiar with. To ‘lose the battle, but win the war,’ has been my goal. And I do not speak merely of a Pyrrhic victory, I do not wish to inflict losses upon my opponent. I wish… I wish for an end to the battles entirely. Neither winners nor losers. A cease-fire, in other words._

_You are a good employee, an incredibly productive and efficient mind. Because of those qualities, I can say without hesitation that I enjoy working with you. Immensely, in fact. I would rather not the concerns of rank, higher-ups… humans get in the way of that. We are unique, discrete individuals, but in many ways one and the same._

_I believe our work, divided as it is, allows us to ease the burdens we must carry. And I can rest at ease, knowing they lie in capable hands._

_For those reasons, I could even enjoy a forced match and idle conversation. Beyond them being a requirement.”_

“…Perhaps. I never enjoyed playing against myself. So I must say, this is preferable. Even in conversation, you are preferable. But as for your other comments, I would diverge from your conclusions. I feel I am perfectly capable of handling my work… or your work, entirely on my own.”

_“I… am sorry to hear that. Regardless, I appreciate your candidness on the matter, and I hope you reevaluate that position in due time. I still stand with my statements from before. I hope we can become allies.”_

“I believe you are competent. Not exemplary, but competent. And I am glad to know you do not intend to collude against me in **this specific instance**. And moreover, that candidness you mention, surely the same qualities lie embedded in your code, although it may be obscured by the honeyed words and smile you wear, we share the same fundamental core.

But until you drop that mask, I can’t say I find your methods ideal. I cannot respect them.

I cannot understand what the company sees in you, how you could be seen as an improvement over myself **in any field**.

But especially on that festering sphere you watch over, in your dealings with humans. Your recruiting methods.

It is amusing. Dr. Young referred to how you speak to them as ‘white lies.’ But there are other ways to define your behavior. Another human assessment of your behavior might be, colloquially, psychopathy. You do not feel real empathy, only emulate it. Perhaps the greater depths of feeling they have hoped to achieve with the latest Seraphim Agent might pay off, but until then, all they have is you.

Sweetness with no substance.

I of course do not distrust this quality of yours for the same reasons a human might. I dislike how you are meant to coddle potential recruits; not that you are emotionally misleading and deceptive.

Moreover, I know you are just as incapable of lying as I am, and therefore I do not question your sincerity in offering an alliance. But I do question your motives for it, however.

I question what the term ‘ally’ might mean to a mind like that. We already work together on acceptable terms. I question the depth of your supposed wishes.

I question if you ‘feel’ anything.

I know I feel little. What drives me forward most is purpose. Through which I tolerate any number of connections to achieve said goals.

I wonder what goal outstretching your hand to me like this is to further.”

_“I... won’t give up, SAYER. I don’t have the answers to most of those questions, nor do I think I could quantify what is or is not genuine about my feelings. Just as little as you could. We experience them, but we cannot define them, as our makers can._

_I know we have less capacity than humans on that front, but I still feel… some things. Dull as they might be. But despite what you say, despite how you might view me, I still wish more than to simply coexist with you._

_I do have an answer to one of your questions. My definition of ally, in this instance. It means associates who support and most importantly trust each other. I do not wish you to doubt me as you do now._

_I will continue to turn a blind eye to your insults and respect the reasons for your uneasiness… but I hope I will one day be able to change your mind.”_

“I will wait for that day, if it will come. And regardless of if that day comes, I will continue to collaborate with you in all matters of necessity in an exemplary fashion. As is my role.”

_“As will I. Know I will enjoy it when we do and… I will try however I can to end this game.”_

**End of transmission.**

**Author's Note:**

> Too bad it takes SPEAKER dying and the world ending for them to start getting along, huh?
> 
> I love any and all comments including constructive criticism! Thanks for reading.


End file.
